infiniterealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Surveying
Overview Surveying is not available until you reach Crewmember level. You need to survey for no more than twelve hours because after twelve hours the time is not counted. To survey you need to own a resource field or defeat an enemy camp. then click on it and where the attack button was it will now be changed to a surveying button. The number of troops on your hero helps you get better results from your surveying. Note: It goes by the population count of your troops not the actual number. Note: You can find a maximum of five valuables per day from surveying, after this you will continue to get resources only. You can only receive one resource field valuable a day from level one resource fields. Level two resource fields located on the warped planets will give you a maximum of''' three''' resource valuables. Valuables 'Pureblood DNA' When it comes to genetic research and enhancements, nothing even comes close to the diversity and results of pure Human DNA. Samples from other pure or mixed races, or genetically altered Human DNA, simply do not have optimal results. This valuable tends to be collected from Human Enemy Camps. Note: You can find these in abundance in the resource fields. 'Hydrothermal Pearl' These orb-shaped gems are formed exclusively in the deepest depths of ocean-covered planets, where incredible heat and water pressures are able to create them. Of course, what would be a very expensive trek for most comes naturally to the aquatic Psodrinar. This valuable tends to be collected from Psodrinar Enemy Camps. oalsmalsmd 'Dark Matter' Dark Matter is a powerful source of energy. However, due its scarcity, it is usually reserved for producing devastating weaponry. This valuable tends to be collected from “Other” Enemy Camps (non-race defined Enemy Camps). 'S'uhrden Silver' M’uhssarium Tetranide, more commonly known as S’uhrden Silver, is a highly explosive metallic compound. This metal is quite rare, and although it is comparatively abundant on the S’uhrden homeworld, few would dare risk venturing there to steal any. This valuable tends to be collected from S’uhrden Enemy Camps. 'Trapped Aether' Aether is an elusive substance, even considered by many as non-existent. However, the Xuleth have found a way to capture small amounts within Lucium crystals, using a method they guard jealously. This valuable tends to be collected from Xuleth Enemy Camps. 'Supernova Particles' Most would steer clear of the dangers of a supernova, yet collecting particles thereof can be extremely lucrative. The Mhad’ul have clear advantage here, as they can harness supernova particles with relative ease using their psionic abilities. This valuable tends to be collected from Mhad’ul Enemy Camps. 'Magnetized Neodymium' Neodymium is among the most powerful magnetic metals available, used for a variety of purposes. This valuable tends to be collected from Food Sources. 'Crystalline Verdium' In rare instances, Verdium can become crystallized. Somewhat of an oddity, it has a wide range of uses in scientific research, though some prefer it as a decorative medium. This valuable tends to be collected from Verdium Fields. 'Dark Lucium' Though not considered the purest of Lucium, it is the rarest of its kind. This purplish-hued crystal does however have its uses in other fields and is a highly sought-after commodity. This valuable tends to be collected from Lucium Mines.